


Funko Pop Flashing Gremlin available at Gamestop (wow!)

by Anonymous



Series: DIY your Freeman [1]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Collars, Demon AU, Demon Benry, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Petplay, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, he/him pronouns for Benry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes, when you live in the void between realms you need to take a break, take a load off, ask nicely for the demon who owns your soul to take you on a little trip to the mall.(Concept is from Niamhoftiarnog and FangsScalesSkin’s Succubus AU, with Benry’s demon name borrowed from them with some tweaked concepts from No Deal)
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: DIY your Freeman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085963
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	Funko Pop Flashing Gremlin available at Gamestop (wow!)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [NiamhofTirnanOg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/pseuds/NiamhofTirnanOg). Log in to view. 



> DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18. DO NOT SEND TO PEOPLE WHO DO NOT CONSENT TO READING THIS. 
> 
> I use Benry/Binya/Binny/Benny interchangeably for Benry. Binya is just part of his Cool Demon Name. Shamelessly borrowed from Niamh. 
> 
> I’d like to say this is 100% consensual between EVERYONE involved. The under-negotiated kink tag can’t be explained without spoilers, see end notes if need be.

“How long have I been here?” He asks, laying back against Benrey, allowing their tendrils to curl lazily around his arms and fingers. 

Benrey makes a pleased sound that reverberates through Gordon’s chest. “Why, though? Is Binya’s pretty pet bored? I got ‘cha PlayStation and everything.” 

The playful lilt to Benrey’s voice makes Gordon laugh. “M’ not bored. I think it’s uh. Pretty reasonable to wonder. Not like I have a calendar here.” 

“You know time isn’t the same in my home, Gord. Different here.” 

“Estimate for me.”

“Uh. Let’s uh. Maybe about...” 

Gordon knows that Benry is stalling. A nearly all knowing demon doesn’t have to pause and think. Maybe it’s because Benrey likes acting human, maybe he just doesn’t want to answer. It doesn’t really matter either way. Gordon knows that Benrey will answer any question he asks. It’s part of their agreement. 

Three of Benrey’s tendrils snake around Gordon’s waist, holding him tight. “It’s been about nine million seconds.” 

“How many days is that?” Gordon asks after failing to calculate it in his head. 

“Bit over a hundred. Uh. Three months. Now tell your master why you’re so curious.” 

Ah. The M-Word. Gordon doesn’t know if the word causes Benrey’s orders to be harder to resist or vice versa but either way it always seems to signal a question he has to respond to. “Homesick. I miss seeing people. Wondered how long it had been, anyway.” 

“Oh.” Benrey pauses his movements, no longer twisting himself around Gordon’s waist and arms. “We can go on a vaycay if you really wanna. Go into the people zone. I know the original agreement was uh. You get to live if you serve me in my home for your uh. However long you live but. We can maybe try to uh. Use hacks. Bend the rules.” 

A few of Benrey’s eyes, which sit suspended around the room, blink slowly at Gordon, like dozens of cats. The comparison makes Gordon smile. He might be the pet in this equation, but Benrey is the cat. Gordon wonders for a minute if that makes him the mouse before his thoughts snap back to what Benrey said. 

“Vaycay? Vacation? We can go back? I can go back?” Gordon tries to hide the anxious excitement in his voice but finds that he can’t, twisting around in Benrey’s grip to face him, look him in some eyes. 

“Uh.” Benrey says, looking particularly shocked for a faceless formless being. “Sorta. I mean. You could maybe possibly get stuck there. Probably not. There’s other ways. I mean. I could bring some here. Get you some pals. Make it a real party here in the Gordon Mine-man Super Dope House.” 

“I don’t need that. Don’t do that. Don’t steal more people that’s fucked up, man. Just you and me here. B-better that way.” 

Little drops of yellow appear around Benrey, lighting up and shifting in color before dissipating and being replaced by new ones. Gordon knows this one, those drops mean Benrey is pleased.

“But uh. Yes. I want to go on a vacation. Please.” 




Binya- or Benrey as his pet calls him- has never actually been a “good” pet owner. His friend has made him several hellhounds but most end up loose in Hell, or worse, loose in the human realm. He’s had a few humans here and there, many of which were trying to sneak out of hell, but none who were very pretty, so Binya tended to snack on them. 

But Gordon is different. He’s weird. He’s a weirdo. He doesn’t fit in. 

Binya wants so badly for Gordon to be happy in his new home. 

No matter how happy he is, Binya knows that humans are meant for the human world, and the human world will try to draw him back in, and Earth is a strong motherfucker. 

Luckily, Binya is a very very smart demon. And a lot more capable than Gordon gives him credit for. 

“Come on man, what’s with the collar. I get it, I’m your- yannow- but why right now?” 

Binya has squeezed a bit of himself into a human shape and currently sits across from Gordon in a mall food court. Gordon dressed himself up a bit, button up shirt, a nice pair of shorts, a nice pair of shoes. However, Binya was the one who added the piece de résistance, a thick black collar with pretty blue runes sitting snug against Gordon’s throat. Binya feels like he could just eat him up. 

Figuratively, of course. 

“Nobody else can see it, ‘less they get too close to ya. Or look too hard. Magic-uh” Binya says with a shrug and a smile. 

“Come on, uh. M. Master.” He nearly whispers the word, looking around him like someone else in the bustling food court would be able to hear him anyway. “You know that’s not what I’m asking. Why. I didn’t think you’d make this a sex thing right off the bat.” 

“Collars can be a sex thing? Yoooo that’s dope as hell why haven’t we done that?” Binya says, splitting into a freaky grin. Gordon scowls at him and Binya rolls his eyes in response. “Fiiiiine. You got me. I knew that they can be sex things.” 

“That’s not my question. And you know it. Why did you collar me?” 

Binya hums and picks up a fry from Gordon’s tray, holding it in front of his mouth. Gordon obediently allows himself to be fed. “It’s so I can keep track of you, silly pet. That’s what collars are  _ for _ . Duh. If found, return to Benny Boy. 6969 Hell Void Circle.” 

Binya’s hand trails over Gordon’s cheek and then hooks under his collar. Gordon’s breath grows heavy and it’s a bit difficult to swallow as the collar is pulled taught over his throat. He averts his gaze, looking down at the table. “I won’t- I wouldn’t run from you, Benrey.” 

Binya lets go of the collar and smiles fondly at his pet. “I know. Wouldn’t even uh. I wouldn’t stop you if you tried to run. If you decide you’d rather be hookin up with the cashier at H&M you can take it off and leave. The collar just makes sure that you  _ can  _ be here, t-b-h.” 

Now that he’s dropped the domineering bit, Binya finds that his words don’t fit right in his mouth. Mouth too small. Why only one mouth. All bad. He smacks his lips a few times but the feeling doesn’t go away. 

“That doesn’t make sense. You lost me, Binny. Just admit it, dude. This is a horny thing, admit it.” Gordon waves a fry at Binya before taking a self-satisfied bite. “Big bad Ben-Reyy, keeper of the Void, haver of many Mouths, gets his kicks putting a secret invisible collar on his- uh-“ 

“Pet,” Binya supplies. 

“P-pet. Uh. Yeah.”

“Man, you just don’t get it,” Binya says with a smile, feeding Gordon another fry. “I can make it a bracelet. Or an anklet. Or a uhhh. Cock...let?” 

“That’s not the word,” Gordon says with a mouth full of fry, “That’s not the word at all.” 

“Point is though. You’re missing the point. Circle important, keeps Benry and Gordo here all good. This is a good cool win. It’s a collar because I peeped your brainwaves, Mine-man. You likey. Tell me the truth please? Do you likey? Yes no? I’ll fix it if you don’t.” 

“I- Yeah- I like it a lot. It’s good. Yeah.” The words tumble out without Gordon’s say so, but they’re still true. “I like the collar, thank you Master Binya.” 

A smile crawls across Binya’s face. “Thank yooo-ooou.” He sing-songs, holding the last fry up to Gordon’s mouth, which he has clamped shut defiantly, face red with embarrassment. Binya’s smile only grows wider. “Come on, you don’t have to say anything else. Just be a good Gordon and eat your food.” 

Gordon opens his mouth, but glares at Binya anyway. In response Binya only smiles, feeds him the fry, and pats him on the head. Gordon leans into the touch almost imperceptibly. Benry pulls away all too soon. 

He balls up the trash from Gordon’s meal and tosses it towards a nearby trashcan. It misses.

“Let’s go to shopping.” Binya announces, standing up and taking Gordon by the hand, “Gamed Stop and uh. Stores. Please?” 




Binya has to drag Gordon to GameStop. Stupid pupy. gets distracted by every little thing. Wow! It’s people! What a surprise! People?!! In the People World??! Been there. Seen that. 

Binya’s little pet wants so badly to wag his imaginary tail at every little thing. But he can’t. Binya has his own desires. 

“Come on, dude,” Gordon laughs, trying to get Binny to slow down a bit. “I wanna chill out a bit. Hang out. Walk around like normal people.” 

“Noooooo-uhhhh.” Binya whines, tugging Gordon’s arm harder, “Gotta get to Gaaaaaymer stop. Gotta get my. The Fucko Pop.” 

“Woah. Woah. Hold up.” Gordon stops dead in his tracks. “Why are you so excited about this. You can just manifest...” Gordon waves his free hand around, “Literally whatever you want.” 

“Whuh? That’s stealing.” 

“I promise you, it’s not. Let’s chill out and you can manifest your  _ Funko Pop _ when we get back. Right?” 

Binya smiles at that, pulling Gordon against his side and walking again, so they don’t cause a scene. 

“Are you bossing me around,  _ pet?” _ He growls under his breath. “Trying to tell big bad Binny what to do?” 

Gordon’s eyes dart around, glancing at all the people walking past, oblivious to Gordon’s problem. 

The problem isn’t Binny, of course. No. The problem is that Gordon is finally back out in a Real Life Social Situation, and he’s hard as a rock. Top 10 fail moments. Binya notices and snickers. 

“Uh oh~ my dogy kinda a weirdoooo. Forgot that it’s not polite to get hard in a mall.” Binny pauses and smiles down at Gordon, his long fingers digging into his pet’s side. Suddenly, he brings his voice back to normal volume and lets go of Gordon’s side. “We’re here! Hooray! Time for. Fuck-o pop.” 

“You know that’s not what it’s called,” Gordon Mutters, shuffling awkwardly into the store, glancing at everyone around, praying nobody notices his boner. 

“Yes! The most perfect pop. Here he is.” Binya says, holding up a box so it’s ringed in dingy fluorescent like an angel sent down from the Heaven reserved for discord users and virgins. 

“What the fuck is that.” 

Binny scoffs, his gaze laden with disdain. “It’s funko pop flashing gremlin. Idiot.” 

Gordon has no response to that, so he follows Benry up to the register. Despite the jarring and wholly unsexy reveal of the Funko Pop Flashing Gremlin, he’s still hard. He mentally cusses out his dick. 

When the two of them make it up to the register, the moment Gordon locks eyes with the cashier, it’s obvious she knows. Her half smirk, eyes darting for only a moment between the obvious bulge in his pants and the collar around his throat. Binya notices her noticing, too, and with a smile he pulls on Gordon’s collar to get his attention. 

“Hey,  _ pretty, _ ” he says, voice all too mocking. “Do you have a dollar I could borrow? Please?” 

Gordon is forced to look up, eyes darting between the cashier, who looks bored but is still staring, and Benry, who looks like he wants to eat Gordon alive. He can barely croak out a reply “No wa- nuh-uh. uh, you had all the money.” 

Binya drops Gordon’s collar. “That’s alright. I had enough anyway.” 

Gordon looks down at his shoes.  _ Don’t look at her. Don’t look at Master. Don’t look up. Just wait until we can leave.  _

It feels like it’s hours before Binya takes him by the arm and leads him out of the store. Gordon’s gaze stays locked on the floor as he lets himself be led. When they get back out to the mall proper, Gordon tugs Binny into a small alcove. 

“Master. Can I please-  _ please-  _ duck into a bathroom or something and uh. Please?” Gordon begs, pulling out all the stops. 

Binya grins, showing off his slightly-too-sharp teeth. “So needy. Fi-ine. Because you were so nice in the game stop. A real gentleman.” 

Gordon almost sighs in relief, letting Binya lead him again. 




“Binya-“ Gordon whispers under his breath. “What the fuck? I thought- bathroom? Or?” 

“Nahhhh.” Binny says, pulling Gordon by the arm towards the back of the JC Penney. “They got the NICE fitting rooms here.” 

Luckily, there’s nobody at the fitting rooms, and no attendant. Benry finds the largest one and pulls Gordon inside, locking the door behind them. 

Gordon tentatively sits on the bench, drumming his fingers on the seat. “So- uh-“ he mutters, unsure of what to do. 

Binya leans against the wall and waves dismissively at Gordon. “Weren’t you the one who wanted to come over here? Stupid. Get on with it,  _ pet _ .” 

Gordon gulps and undoes his fly with shaking fingers. He reaches into his boxers and pulls out his cock, warm and hard in his hands. He licks his lips, then licks a broad stripe up his hand. Tentatively, he wraps his hand around his dick and starts to tug. It’s good. Not as good as Benry, but good. 

Gordon looks up, trying to meet Benry’s eyes, however Benry already has his phone out, absorbed in something, and not paying any attention to Gordon. 

_ I see how it is, _ he thinks,  _ jerk.  _

He whimpers softly and spreads his legs open the way he knows Benry likes. One hand up to his mouth, the other tugging more deliberately, the flushed head of his cock peeking out with each movement. He tenses and relaxes his thighs in waves and wiggles further out of his pants. Even if Benry can clean up afterwards with his “awesome demon hacks”, Gordon doesn’t want to rely on that too much, especially considering Benry’s mean streak today. 

Hearing the noise, Benry glances up, nods once, and goes back to what he was doing on his phone. 

_ What the fuck, _ Gordon thinks,  _ Am I not debased  _ enough  _ for you, you cryptic asshole? _

He starts tugging harder, moving his hips in minute motions to match his jerks. “ _ Binyaa- _ “ he whines. In the end it comes out sounding like a laugh. Gordon squeezes himself harder, jerks his hips harder. “Come on, Binya, come on,” he chants. 

“Hm?” Binya says, not even looking up from his phone. “What’s goin on?” 

“Please Binny,” Gordon manages, “Look at me. Come on.” 

Binya puts his phone back in his pocket and crosses his arms, fixing his gaze on Gordon. Shiny green and purple lights fade in and out softly around Binny’s body. 

_ Purple like plum means he’s thinking about cum.  _ Gordon recites in his head,  _ green like someone sick means he’s thinking about dick.  _

Gordon squeezes his eyes shut, the gaze, the attention he asked for almost too much. “ _ Benry- _ “ he groans as he comes, splashing over his hand. 

The first thing he hears in his cummed-out haze is Binny tsk-ing softly. 

“You’re a messy messy boy, Pet. Why don’t you clean up?” 

Clean?  _ Oh.  _ The mean streak continues. Gordon rolls his eyes and brings his hand up to his mouth. He fixes his gaze on Benry while he licks his hand clean, drop by drop. 

Benry licks his lips and the purple lights seem to glow brighter. 

When Gordon finishes, he puts his spent cock back in his boxers (which stay clean by some miracle. Possibly Binny’s doing.) and pulls his pants back on. He stands up on legs that barely shake and plants a kiss on Benry’s cheek. 

“You’re a dick.” Gordon says simply, holding his gross hand against Benry’s face. 

Benry takes Gordon’s hand by the wrist and licks it, across the palm and up, over his fingers. 




The rest of the day goes by without a hitch. Gordon tries on clothes, buys some little things, shares a milkshake with Binny, and overall has a surprisingly nice time. After a few hours, though, he’s very, very tired. 

“Let’s go home, Binny” 

And with that, he’s there, back in his house in the Void. Safe and sound, surrounded by the many limbs Binya has once again. 




Once he’s sure that Gordon is asleep, Binny retracts most of himself. Time to clean up his toys. 

The mall looks empty now that Binny isn’t animating all those puppets, making them walk around and talk to each other. Funky little NPCs. They just stand there, stock still. 

_ Goodbye! _ Binya thinks as he whisks away all the empty pretend-people he filled his pretend-mall with. 

One by one he whisks away the stores, the benches, the tables, the potted plants. Last, he walks into the Game Stop. 

The cashier smiles. 

“That was fun. We should- maybe we can do this again sometime.” 

Binny shrugs some of his many arms, slowly making the shelves and games disappear. “I just needed to make sure that the collar would be enough to maintain this whole. Yeah.” 

“Yeah.” The cashier agrees, leaning onto the table, “I know you don’t like to share. Not even with your best friend.” 

Binya whisks away the rest of the store, leaving only himself and the cashier in the void. 

“Stop lookin like that, man. Weird as hell.” Binya says. 

The cashier’s body goes limp as a large form fades in behind her, red and yellow and orange, rippling with color like ink in water. 

“This- do you think this is better?” The form says, it’s voice layered over itself. 

“Yeah. Way less weird. Thanks again, Tommy, come over again sometime, please? For your best friend?” 

Tommy stretches in and out happily. “Of course, Ben. It was great to see you.” 




**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS (duh)  
> The Mall isn’t a real place, it’s built by Benry, and everyone in the mall is Benry’s puppet, except the Game Stop Cashier, who is a puppet for Tommy. The under negotiated kink comes in because Gordon doesn’t know that the people are fake or that Tommy is there. I know it’s iffy but I promise my Benry wouldn’t do anything to Gordon that he doesn’t want. 
> 
> I’m not in the hornyvrai server and nobody beta read this. If you know me no you don’t.  
> Leave me a comment?


End file.
